Hogwarts Christmas Games
by DustyWolf
Summary: Christmas at Hogwarts isn't what it used to be. Professor McGonagall has an idea; will it work? Rated M just for in case. Please Note: UPDATED RANDOMLY
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter Series, etc.**

**A/N: This is a fic I started writing one day to cheer myself up, thought I should share it ****. Please let me know if I should keep posting and writing  
**

**Chapter One – Time for a Change**

Christmas Dinner at Hogwarts was not the noisy affair it had been years previous, and not because there were less than twenty students remaining in the castle. Professor McGonagall felt her heart break as she watched the less-than-cheerful proceedings and, when dessert appeared without the usual appreciative cries, she decided that something had to be done.

There was no need to call for silence; the little chatter there had been died away when the Head Mistress rose from her seat and Minerva felt even more saddened. She cleared her throat and addressed the students;

'I realize that returning to Hogwarts this year has been difficult for many of the students that witnessed the horrors that occurred within these walls last year, and that for you, the students that remain at school over this festive season because you have lost your families or your homes, it is especially difficult to enjoy the holidays,' she paused, wondering how her next statement would be received, 'So, in an effort to make these holidays a little more bearable, I propose that you, the students, as a group, organize games and activities with which to occupy yourselves. I suggest that you divide the activities into two groups; those over which the professors can preside and those in which only the students will take part. I expect the Head Boy and Girl,' her eyes swept over Hermione and Ernie, 'to report to me by nine o'clock this evening to inform me as to whether the students are interested in taking part in this and if so, the details of the activities that will be taking place.' McGonagall was pleased to see that all of the students had brightened as she spoke and some were already whispering to one another as she finished.

'If you will all please stand,' she called over the excited whispering. She waited patiently as Harry and George helped Fred from his seat and, when all the students had moved out of the way she waved her wand and the House tables vanished to be replaced with a single, circular table, heavily loaded with the dessert that the students hadn't eaten yet.

'I think you will find it easier to discuss my proposition in this manner. Remember, nine 'o clock, Miss Granger, Mr Macmillan.'

With that Professor McGonagall resumed her seat and, glancing around at her colleagues as she did, she was pleased to see that the idea had been received with as much enthusiasm by the professors as with the students; Professor Flitwick and Professor Sprout were chatting excitedly, the other professors smiled happily as they tried to guess what activities the students would come up with and even the usually sour Professor Snape looked excited.

* * *

Hermione took charge as soon as all the students had taken their seats (Fred once again helped buy his twin and Harry), as expected.

'Right, I think we should all enjoy our dessert, we can begin planning once we're done. That sound alright to everyone?'

There was a murmur of assent as the students tucked into dessert. It had never been eaten in such a rush.

'Alright,' said Hermione once dessert had been cleared, 'Let's begin.'

She conjured a sheaf of parchment and a quill, but before she could begin Hannah Abott raised her hand;

'Do we have to take part in every activity?' she asked and some of the other students echoed her question. Hermione bit her lip as she considered this, looking around at the group.

'Well… Firstly, does everyone think these activities are a good idea?' All of the students nodded and she paused, thinking.

'How does this sound; let's decide on the activities, the teacher-included ones first, that suit the majority, and then if there are one or two that you don't want to take part in it's okay as long as you take part in all the rest of them?'

There was a moment of silence as the gathered students considered this, then, as one, they all agreed. Harry spoke up before Hermione could; 'Before we begin, I have a suggestion; I haven't really seen this in the wizarding world but in the muggle world they celebrate the New Year with a party or such. How about we hold these activities for five days and then on the 31st we have a party?'

Hermione and a Slytherin girl, Anna Shan, nodded thoughtfully as Harry spoke, but the rest of the students frowned, confused.

'A New Years Eve Party?' Cho Chang asked.

Harry nodded, 'Exactly, the party begins on the afternoon or evening of the 31st and at midnight everyone yells 'Happy New Year!' and drink champagne - a very fancy Muggle Alcohol.' Comprehension dawned on the students' faces as Harry explained and there was an excited murmur when he finished. This was, however cut short by none other than Pansy Parkinson.

'That sounds ridiculous, we're not a bunch of muggle fools!' she said loudly, earning the group a sharp look from Professor McGonagall, who hadn't left the hall yet.

'Oh, shut it Pansy!' Draco snapped at her and the others stared at him surprised; after the war had ended his parents had absconded despite being cleared of all crimes, leaving Draco behind, and the Slytherin had chosen to hide behind an expressionless mask; this was the first time he had spoken more than two words since the start of term. Harry smiled gratefully at the blonde as Pansy huffed but fell silent.

'Sounds good to us!' the twins chimed, returning everyone to the discussion at hand, looking around at their peers.

'I agree!' Terry, Blaise, Ernie and Neville said at exactly the same time. There was a pause and then the whole group burst out laughing.

'So, are we going with Harry's idea – five days of games and then a party on the 31st?' Hermione asked, still chuckling, when most of the laughter had died down. There was a call of aye and Hermione made a note on her parchment.

'Why don't we have a ball type of set-up that the teachers can be invited to and then an 'after party' for just the students? For New Years, I mean,' Draco suggested and silence fell.

'I think that's a brilliant idea!' Ron said after a moment, stunned, the other students nodding fervently in agreement and Draco, who had tensed at the silence that greeted his words, sagged with relief.

'How about we have a masquerade ball?' Luna asked dreamily and Ginny, with whom the Ravenclaw had become firm friends, grinned at her.

'Now, _that_ sounds like fun!' she enthused and Hermione laughed.

'Let's focus on the activities first, the teacher-included ones first. Any suggestions?'

'How about a snow sculpture?'

"A Talent Show!'

'Quidditch Matches?'

Hermione smiled as there was a flood of talk, everyone making suggestions, and she had to yell to get some order. And that evening, at exactly nine o'clock, Professor McGonagall also smiled as Hermione and Ernie detailed the schedule for the next week; maybe the holidays wouldn't be so grim after all.

**A/N: Well that's the first chapter done. Let me know what you think.**

**Also, I realize that some of the characters that appear in this fiction shouldn't be there but I couldn't resist, so here are why they're back:**

**Fred Weasley: Everyone thought that Fred had died when the wall collapsed on him but, when they took him to the Great Hall Madame Pomfrey discovered that he was alive, but barely. He sustained near-fatal injuries and spent close to six months in St Mungos. He returns there once a week for a thorough check-up.**

**Severus Snape: Harry returned to the Shrieking Shack after the Battle of Hogwarts, meaning to retrieve Snape's body so that he could receive a proper burial. He discovered that Snape still had a pulse and rushed him back to the Great Hall.**

**Fred and George Weasley: After the war Mrs Weasley begged the twins to complete their unfinished seventh year and they complied on the condition that she stop trying to convince them to leave the shop and work for the Ministry.**

**Cho Chang (appears in later chapters): I only realized while writing the third chapter that she graduated from Hogwarts before the war, but I don't want to have to change that so let's pretend that she was still at Hogwarts during the war. Sorry.**

**Please let me know if you spot any other characters that seem out of place. Thanks **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I, in no way, hold the rights to Harry Potter. I also do not own the song that appears later in this Chapter.**

**Chapter Two – Let The Games Begin!**

Hermione felt oddly nervous as, after breakfast the next morning, she and Ernie rose from the table and made their way to a small raised stage to the side of the Great Hall, from where both the students and the professors could see them.

Ernie cleared his throat loudly and silence fell.

'Good Morning to all the professors and the students,' he began, sounding as nervous as Hermione felt, 'Thanks to Professor McGonagall and the combined efforts of all the students, I welcome you all to the start of the first ever Hogwarts Christmas Games!'

There was a smattering of applause and Hermione took heart from this as she continued where Ernie had left off;

'The games will span the next five days and end off with a flair in the form of the New Years Ball,' she informed everyone, 'The schedule of each day's activities will be announced after breakfast each morning. The schedule for Day One, today, is as follows: The games start with a Snowball War among the students. The professors are more than welcome to join in but,' here she smiled slyly up at the professors, 'I must warn them that most of the students have a nasty aim.'

She grinned as everyone chuckled, then continued, 'At six o'clock, after dinner has been concluded, there will be a Talent Show. I will place a sheet of parchment up in the Entrance Hall and everyone who wishes to take part, students and teachers, must please write their names and the acts which they wish to perform on this list. I will also be placing a second sheet beside the first, detailing the rules of the show. Ernie and I will decide who the judges will be once we know who is taking part.'

There was a short pause as Hermione shuffled through the papers she held, making sure she had said everything she had needed to say, nodding when she was sure she had.

'I now declare the first ever Hogwarts Christmas Games… Open!' Ernie cried and there was a shout of appreciation from the students and a short jam at the doors as the students, and even some of the teachers, swarmed out onto the grounds. Hermione and Ernie followed with a laugh, Hermione pausing in the Entrance Hall to put up the lists.

'Alright!' she yelled as she walked out, 'I think we should di-,' her sentence was cut short by a well-aimed snowball.

'Oi! Who threw that?!'

George, Harry, Professor Tarrant and Draco all stuck their hands in the air, grinning and Hermione narrowed her eyes.

'_All_ of you are going to pay for that!' she growled, conjuring snowballs. There was a shout of laughter and a flurry of flying snow as the fight began in earnest.

* * *

At five o'clock a very wet, gasping group of students made their way into the Entrance Hall, Hermione among them, feeling proud to be one of the last to leave the fight. She was pleased to see, when reaching the lists she had put up that morning, that almost all of the students, and even a few professors, had put their names up as participants. Drying her hands and clothes with a wave of her wand, she snatched the list of names off the wall and hurried off to find Ernie.

**The Talent Show**

'May I have everyone's attention for a moment, please!'

The Great Hall fell silent and Hermione had to stifle a giggle.

'When dinner is finished I would like everyone to stand and move to the doors please!' she resumed her seat at the student's table but found that she was too excited to eat so instead she fussed with her papers, impatient to begin the talent show and when the last of the plates had finally been cleared she stood and chivvied the students to the doors of the Great Hall, tapping her foot impatiently as the professors made their way to the doors. Once everyone had cleared the hall she waved her wand and where the teacher's table had been there now stood a stage, in place of the student's table there were comfortable seats for the audience, behind which stood a raised platform for the judges. Ernie now turned to the gathered group.

'I will now announce the judges, as decided by Hermione and myself. If I call your name, please take a seat on the raised platform,' he told the group, taking a slip of parchment from his pocket, 'The judges are as follows; Professor Snape,' Snape moved to the judges table and Hermione smiled, relieved that the haughty professor had not argued, 'Terry Boot,' the Ravenclaw followed, surprised but pleased, 'Madame Pomfrey,' the school nursed smiled happily as she joined the other two judges, 'and Susan Bones,' Susan flushed as she climbed up and took her place, 'Hermione will announce each act and so forth. Are there any objections to these judges?' Ernie asked, looking up from his paper, sighing with relief when no one spoke up. 'The rest may take a seat,' he told them, gesturing toward the chairs, 'Then we shall begin.'

Hermione made her way to the stage as the students and professors took their seats, waiting until the general hubbub died down.

'Welcome, one and all, to the first Talent Show Hogwarts has ever seen!' There was a scattering of applause and Hermione held up her hands to call for silence.

'Firstly, thank you to everyone who will be taking part tonight. Now, I would like to make it clear that the judges will not be delivering comment on each and every performance; we'd be here all night if they did, but there will be first, second and third place prizes, to be decided by both the audience as well as the judges. Also, each student that participates will receive two points for their house, and all the professors participating will receive a small gift, compliments of Honeydukes. Now, are we ready to begin?' Hermione made a show of shuffling through her papers and there were shouts from the audience to 'get it on with!'

'Alright, alright!' she laughed, 'Without further ado, please welcome to the stage Harry, Ron and Professor Tarrant, presenting a short play – Dudley Demented!'

Hermione withdrew as applause followed the trio onto the stage to act out the Dementor attack on Harry and Dudley in the summer of his fourth year. Soon the crowd was enrapt and when Harry summoned his Patronus even Professor Snape applauded. Hermione had to wait a minute or two for the applause to die down before she could announce the next act;

'Next up, ladies and gentlemen, please welcome Dean to the stage!'

The Gryffindor trudged onto the stage, took an exaggerated bow and conjured a large, blank canvas, before turning back to the crowd.

'One thing I've always been good at,' he told them, 'Is art done the muggle way, no magic involved.'

He turned to the canvas, pulling a pencil from beside his ear and began to sketch, quickly but neatly. When he stepped away the crowd 'ooooh-ed'; he had sketched the Hogwarts crest in amazing detail.

'The only detail I ever do using magic is colour,' He tapped his wand against the canvas and everyone gasped as deep, rich colours flooded the crest. The next twenty minutes were spent creating a mural like no other as the audience challenged Dean and he drew his heart out. Professor McGonagall was so impressed by the end result that she called a halt to the show so that it could be hung in the Entrance Hall. Hermione was still giggly at the shocked look on Dean's face as she made her way onto the stage to announce the next act.

Fred and George had everyone (including Snape) howling with laughter as they pranked one another, and the audience, with their own products. The hilarity continued as Ron tried his hand at Stand Up Comedy, and excelled. Flitwick had the audience riveted as he regaled tales of the adventures of his youth, accompanied by charmed objects and finishing with conjured flowers and sweets. The audience was not very impressed with Blaise's impressions; though excellent he tended to mock the person he was doing an impression of. Hermione was still scowling as she made her way to announce the act following his; he'd made fun of her eagerness to answer any question she was asked and she had to take a deep breath to stop her voice from shaking.

'Ladies and gentlemen, Neville and Anna!' she called, keeping it short. A hush fell across the hall as a large screen of thin, white fabric appeared on the stage and the focus shifted to Anna, who took a seat to the side of the stage, as Neville disappeared behind it. They watched as she readied what Hermione recognized as a violin, glanced behind the stage, from where she must have received some sort of signal, and started to play a soft tune.

'The Fountain of Fair Fortune,'

The audience gasped as a soft light appeared from behind the soft screen when Neville spoke.

'High on a hill in an enchanted garden, enclosed by tall walls and protected by strong magic, flowed the Fountain of Fair Fortune,'

The audience watched, entranced, as a scene of shadows began to grow on the screen as Neville told the well-known fairy tale, the scenes changing seamlessly as the tale progressed.

'… none of them ever knew or suspected that the Fountain's waters carried no enchantment at all.'

There was a standing ovation when Neville finished his tale, but when Hermione rose to announce the next act Anna shook her head and nodded toward the screen. The audience fell into a sudden hush as the screen began to rise and then there was a collective intake of breath as the secret of Neville's amazing shadow scenes was revealed; he had charmed various plants and flowers to grow and move according to his words and when he and Anna took a bow the flowers followed suit. It was several minutes before Hermione could announce the next act.

The pleasure of watching Luna dance while Ginny played the flute was somewhat marred by the act that followed – A lecture of safety while brewing potions. Unfortunately the giggling that began ten minutes into the lecture served only to encourage Professor Slughorn. What the Potions Master failed to realise was that the students weren't giggling at him but at what was happening _behind_ him; Ernie, Hannah and Cho, having grown tired of waiting, had began their act - a "silent movie". It took poor old Professor Slughorn twenty minutes to notice that all the students were staring past him, not at him, and the giggling turned into outright laughter as he chased the trio around the stage, inadvertently becoming part of their act. There was another standing ovation when, exhausted, Slughorn slumped into the chair Anna had used and the trio took an overly-dramatic bow.

'Ladies and Gentlemen,' Ernie called, 'We meant to have music and narration in our act, but our Potions Master presented us with an opportunity we just couldn't pass up!' Ernie grinned at Professor Slughorn and there was a shout of laughter. Grinning, Hermione rose to announce the last act of the evening.

'Ladies and gentlemen, last but not least tonight, Draco Malfoy!' There was a smattering of applause as a group of House Elves appeared on the stage, smartly dressed and holding instruments, but it quickly died away when Malfoy didn't appear. It was completely silent as the elves began to play and, before anyone could say anything a strong voice rang out;

'_Far over the Misty Mountains rise,_

_Leave us standing upon the heights,_

_What was before, we see once more_

_Our kingdom, a distant light,'_

Everyone turned to see Draco Malfoy standing at the doors to the hall. All eyes followed him as he walked in, singing,

'_Fiery Mountains beneath the moon_

_Words unspoken, we'll be there soon_

_For home a song that echoes on_

_And all who find us will know the tune,'_

Draco avoided everyone's eyes as he sang and Hermione, looking around, knew that she wasn't the only one imagining the scenes Draco sang of.

'_Some folk we never forget_

_Some kind we never forget_

_Haven't seen the end of it yet_

_We'll fight as long as we live_

_All eyes on the hidden door_

_To the Lonely Mountain borne_

_We'll ride the gathering storm_

_Until we get our long-forgotten gold._

_Far away, the Misty Mountains cold.'_

The Hall rang with silence as the last note of Draco's song died away but it was shattered as, one-by-one, the students, professors, and even some of the portraits in the Entrance Hall, began to applaud the flushing Slytherin. Hermione was still clapping when she stepped onto the stage.

'Isn't that the perfect conclusion for our Talent Show?' she gushed and there were calls of agreement and she laughed, 'Well, that does indeed conclude the first ever Hogwarts Talent Show! Now, as I mentioned at the start, the winners of the first, second and third place will be decided by yourselves as well as the judges; the audience will place their votes at those tables,' she indicated two tables standing near the door, each bearing ballot papers and quills, 'and the judges will tally up the votes and based on the top five performances, as chosen by the audience, will decide on the top three. If you don't want to vote you can proceed into the Entrance Hall where there will be refreshments. You will be called back into the Great Hall once the decision has been finalized.' She stepped off the stage and a small commotion ensued as everyone crowded the tables, eager to vote. Hermione shook her head, smiling, as she made her way over to the judges.

After grabbing a quick cup of tea out in the Entrance Hall once she and the judges had tallied the votes and discussed the winners, Hermione was back on the stage.

'Alright, everyone has voted and, I must say, you made our work a lot easier than we thought you would!' There was some laughter at this. She continued, 'Before I announce the three winners I would like remind everyone that this was all in good fun and that you, the students, chose to have prizes. I also want to thank all of the performers who were brave enough to come up on the stage and wow the crowd and that you were all amazing. So, onto the three winners! The third place winner will receive a hamper of Honeydukes' sweets and a bottle of Madame Rosmerta's best mead, and the winner is…' Fred and George provided a drum roll, 'Professor Flitwick!'

Everyone applauded the tiny professor as he went up to receive his prize. Once the applause had died down Hermione continued; 'The winner of the second place will receive a hamper of the infamous Weasly Wizarding Wheezes' products,' there was laughter as the twins jumped up and took a bow, 'The second place winners are…' another drum roll, 'Neville and Anna!' More applause filled the hall as the flushing pair collected their hampers. Silence fell as the pair took their seats and the crowd waited with bated breath to know who the winner is. Hermione purposely fussed with the last hamper, laughing when people began to grumble.

'The winner of the first ever Talent Show to be held at Hogwarts will receive a hamper of Honeydukes products, WWW products and a bottle of Madame Rosmerta's best mead, and that winner is…' she chuckled when no drum roll sounded; the twins were glaring daggers at her, 'Draco Malfoy!' There was another standing ovation and some laughter as the Slytherin tried to sink into his seat. When he was finally convinced to go onto stage Hermione, without thinking, hugged the blond boy and a stunned silence fell as everyone realized that Draco Malfoy was hugging one of his childhood enemies, broken quickly by catcalls as the pair stepped apart, flushing.

'Well, that's all folks,' Hermione told the crowd, still flushing, once Draco had taken his seat, 'Remember, tomorrow's activity is a team game, make sure your team is sorted. See you all at breakfast!'

There was a rush for the door before she'd finished speaking and Hermione knew that the students were eager to get to _their _games.

**A/N: Let me know what you think, PLEASE  
The song comes from the movie "The Hobbit" - The Misty Mountains**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry and Co, I'm just having a play date with them :D**

**Chapter Three – The First Students' Game**

Most of the students stood looking around curiously; they were in the Ravenclaw Common Room and very few students of the others Houses had ever been in here. Harry, who had been in this very Common Room the year before was raiding the snacks table.

'Welcome to the Ravenclaw Common Room!'

Silence fell as everyone turned to look at Cho Chang.

'I will be your host for this evening, along with Terry and Luna. As agreed, tonight will be something of an introduction party and so Luna, Terry and I have come up with a few games which we can play. I will read the short list to you all and then we can decide which to play and which not to play. That sound good to everyone?' she looked around at the group and when no one objected she continued;

'The suggested games are as follows: first, a small "introduction", not really a game but we thought it would help get things going if everyone has a chance to come up here,' she indicated the box she stood on, 'and introduce themselves, name, age, house and a few pet hates and likes,' she paused to take a breath the carried on;

Our next suggestion is a drinking game called "I never"; one students says something they've never done and everyone who has has to take a shot.'

'Next we have "Who am I?"; usually it's played with the names of famous witches and wizards but we thought it may be more interesting to play with the names of everyone here so each person would write the name of someone else in this room on a slip of parchment then use a Temporary Sticking Charm to attach it to the forehead of someone else, but not the person whose name it is and then we each have to try and guess who we are by only asking yes or no questions and if you guess correctly the person whose name it is has to tell everyone one thing about themselves. Our last suggestion is "Two Truths and a Lie"; one person starts by telling three things about themselves, things that they've done, said, etc., and everyone has to try and guess which of the three statements are true and which the lie is. If you guess wrong you take a shot and if you guess correctly the teller has to take a shot. So, what do you guys think?'

'Weren't you lot supposed to come up with five games, nerd?' Pansy sneered and Cho shifted uncomfortably.

'Well, yes, but we couldn't think of any more games that would fit the theme for the night…' she said, not looking at the students before her.

Harry, seeing that a fight was brewing, stood, cutting Pansy off.

'Look, if everyone likes the games the Ravenclaws have come up with, why don't we play one, take a break then play the next? That way it will take longer to play them all, and if we finish all the games and we still want to play something we'll come up with other games?' he glanced at the three Ravenclaws, who half-shrugged, half nodded in assent.

'Also, why don't we pair up with someone we don't really know, stick with them all night and by the end of it we have to tell the others what we've learnt about that person?' he added, looking at the trio for their opinion.

'I think it's a good idea,' Luna told him and the other two nodded.

Harry turned back to the group, 'Are we agreed on the games then?' he asked and the students shrugged, 'And pairing up?' Most of the students hesitated, glancing at one another warily, then slowly everyone began to nod.

'Good. Terry, Cho, Luna, would you do the honours of pairing us up?'

The Ravenclaws glanced at one another; Terry and Cho looking slightly alarmed, then Luna stepped forward and took charge.

'Ginny, you pair up with Pansy, Hermione, you can pair up with Terry, Anna, you're with Cho, I'll pair with Hannah, Ernie, you and Ron, Fred, you're with Blaise,' she paused, thinking, and Harry was amused to see that, although many people looked surly about their partners, everyone moved to stand beside their partners at Luna's direction. His grin, however, slid off his face when Luna spoke his name; 'Draco, you can pair with Harry.'

Harry watched as the Slytherin made his way to where Harry stood.

'Potter.'

'Draco.'

'Since when do you call me "Draco"?'

Harry flushed and turned away quickly, refusing to answer.

'What are we doing first?' Neville asked once everyone had a second half.

'First we all introduce ourselves,' Terry told him, 'I'll go first,' he stepped up on the box.

'Hey, I'm Terry Boot, I'm 18; a seventh year Ravenclaw. I love riddles and mead, I hate hot weather and Butterbeer. Oh, and my partner tonight is Hermione Granger.'

He stepped down and Luna took his place.

'Hello, I'm Luna Lovegood…'

After Luna's amusing introduction people seemed more eager to introduce themselves, and at one point there was a small scuffle involving Ernie and Anna as they both tried to get on the box at the same time. The twins had everyone in tears, clutching their stomachs as they first introduced themselves as one another then confused everyone by switching places. Only those who knew the twins well enough were able to keep their bearings, meaning that they laughed harder than anyone else.

'Okay, now that everyone has introduced themselves, shall we begin the first game? Please organise yourselves into a circle!' Cho announced, then, seeing that people were moving toward their friends, added, 'Next to your partners!'

A few people grumbled but everyone complied. Terry pulled a small coffee table to the centre of the forming circle before sitting beside Hermione. Cho waved her wand, conjuring a bottle of Fire Whiskey and shot glasses. The bottle began to fill the glasses and one by one they floated toward the students and some students, like Draco and the twins, threw back their shots without invitation. Hermione eyed the glasses with some trepidation but when Ernie opened his mouth to protest she shook her head sharply. She knew that if either she or Ernie refused to drink the other students would refuse to play and she was eager to have some fun.

'So, should I start?' Terry asked and the others students nodded. 'Alright… Oh, before I do, once everyone who needs to drink has, I will choose someone who didn't take a shot to do the next 'I never', that okay?' he barely waited for an answer, 'Okay, I'll start easy, I've never kissed a guy.'

All of the girls groaned but took their shots never the less, but before Terry could choose the next person, the bottle floated toward Draco and Blaise and topped up their glasses.

'Chang, what is the meaning of this?'

Cho was so busy staring at the two Slytherin boys in shock that Anna had to prod her in the ribs to get her attention.

'Oh, uhm, that's the bottle Mariette and I used to play 'truth or dare' with, it has a self-refilling charm on it… and a _Mendac _Charm... If anyone who is holding or has drunk some of its contents tells a lie it automatically refills their glass...'

Now everyone sat staring at the two boys.

'It was a dare,' was all Blaise offered in way of an explanation before they downed their two shots.

'Ooookay...' Terry was obviously still recovering, 'I choose... Neville.'

Neville thought for a moment.

'I have never, before tonight, been in another House's common room,'

Ginny, Harry, Ron, Draco and the twins all glared at Neville as they each downed another shot.

'Luna, you're next,' the blond studied Neville as she thought.

'I have never played a Quidditch game, formal or otherwise.'

Some of the group seemed surprised when Hermione took a shot.

'Luna, who's next?'

The blond considered the group then smiled, 'Pansy,'

The Slytherin smiled in a way no one cared for, 'I have never had a wet dream about a Gryffindor.'

She grinned smugly as everyone beside Luna and Susan drank, but the grin quickly turned to a scowl as Draco took a shot too.

'Luna,' she growled, her face flushed with anger; everyone knew that Pansy thought Draco only liked _her_.

'I have never... kissed a girl.'

Anna found everyone staring at her when she threw the shot back.

'What?'

Terry wolf-whistled and the group laughed.

'Susan, you're up.'

The Hufflepuff frowned as she tried to think of something.

'I have never failed an exam,' she finally said and the group laughed as Harry and Ron toasted History of Magic and Divination, a few others joining as they drank.

Susan pointed to Hermione, still chuckling.

'I have never, before tonight, partaken of strong alcohol within the school property.'

Ron looked scandalized as Ginny drank, then a horrified look of understanding dawned on his face when Harry, grinning sheepishly, drank too. Hermione, who, surprisingly, seemed amused instead of disapproving, indicated that Ernie should go.

'I have never had sex,' he stated pompously. No one seemed surprised when all of the Slytherins drank, there was some surprise when Dean and Cho took penalties but when Ron lifted the glass to his lips all of his siblings as well as Harry and Hermione stared at him, slack-jawed.

'What? Lavender and I got a bit... carried away...' he admitted, flushing bright red.

'Ernie, who is next?' Hermione asked rather stiffly and he blanched.

'Hannah!' he answered quickly and the Hufflepuff looked alarmed; worried she might cause a fight.

'I have never given a guy a blow-job,' she said far too quickly and there was a roar of laughter as the bottle floated toward her.

The game began to take longer and longer as people slowly ran out of things they haven't done. After about an hour of painfully long pauses Cho gave it up as a bad job. "Who Am I?" was scrapped in favour of "Two Truths and a Lie" because the former involved no alcohol, and after a quick raid of the snack table the students sat in a group once more. Cho took charge once more.

'Alright, I'll start, and the person who guesses my lie correctly goes next. If no one can then everyone takes a shot and I choose the next person.' She looked blearily around at the group and when no one objected she continued.

'Okay, here are my three statements; I am a half-blood, I support the Chudley Cannons and after I graduate I am going to work at the Ministry. What is my lie?'

There was silence as everyone considered the three statements. Hermione spoke first.

'You don't support the Chudley Cannons,' she said firmly and Cho looked surprised.

'How on earth did you know that?'

'You told Ron in our fifth year that you've supported the Tutshill Tornados since you were six, you wouldn't start supporting another team, especially one faring so badly, after such a long time,' Hermione explained and Cho looked stunned.

'That-That's right!' she stammered, thrown that Hermione had remembered the argument and drank her shot a little too quickly.

'It's my turn, right?' Hermione asked, sighing when the majority of the group nodded, glancing at Harry and Ron, 'This will be futile but here we go; I have a little sister, I can perform a perfect Protean Charm and last year I broke into Gringotts.' There was a chuckle as she finished and Blaise spoke up;

'The lie is obviously that you broke into Gringotts – that place is impenetrable!' he guffawed but his amusement didn't last long; the bottle was moving his way.

'What the –,' He stared at Hermione in awe, and he wasn't the only one.

'You really did that?' Susan asked reverently and Hermione nodded, flushing. Harry and all of the Weasleys grinned like fools; they knew which the lie was, it was bleeding obvious, but no one noticed because they were all too busy goggling at Hermione.

'Next guess?' Hermione asked pointedly when it became apparent that no one had remembered. Luna spoke dreamily;

'You don't have a sister.'

'Indeed I don't, and so it is your turn,' Hermione said with a nod and drank back her shot.

Luna stared around at the group, 'My mother died when I was nine, I have a cat named Dumbledore and I am horrible at painting.'

Harry smiled at the dreamy girl, 'The last one is a lie; you are an amazing artist!'

She laughing lightly as the bottle floated her way, 'All yours Harry.' The raven grinned then frowned;

'Dammit, now I have to think of two truths and a lie!' a chuckle ran around the room.

'Okay, let's see... Aha here we go; I am a descendant of the youngest brother in the tale of the Three Brothers, I'm set to become Head of the Auror Office as soon as I leave Hogwarts and in my third year I rode Buckbeak not once but twice.'

There was immediately a commotion as everyone guessed the lie, and Harry was amused to see that almost everyone's glasses were being filled by the time it quietened down; only Hermione and the Weasleys were ignored by the bottle and, to Harry's astonishment, so was Draco.

'You aren't set to become the Head of the Auror Office,' the Slytherin said simply, without explanation as to how he knew that and Harry wondered if Draco thought he wasn't good enough.

'My turn; I think Harry isn't good enough to become Head Auror, my middle name is Lucius and in our sixth year I fixed a broken Vanishing cabinet all by myself.'

'Your first statement is a lie,' Fred told him and the blonde boy toasted him when his glass was filled.

'Wait, is he right?' Ginny asked, looking between her brother and Draco, who nodded.

'I know that Potter is more than capable of achieving that position but I also know that he's had enough of being looked at as the saviour of the wizarding world and that if he does achieve that position it will be because he worked his arse off for it.'

There was a stunned silence, quickly broken by Fred as he carried on with his turn.

The game carried on late into the night with the students getting drunker and drunker as they played and by the time they all stumbled off to bed everyone had forgotten who their partners were.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: J.K Rowling is the mummy, I'm just babysitting.**

**A/N: I realised that I hadn't updated this in a long time when I got two emails saying that readers were following this and for a moment I didn't recognise my own story. I might have mentioned before that most of this story has already been written but I'm having trouble fine tuning it.**

**Chapter Four – Snow Sculptures Galore**

'Weasley and Weasley, I never thought I'd hear myself say this but, you two are a godsend.'

The gathered students laughed and twins beamed at Draco.

'Don't let Snape hear you thank the traitorous Weasley twins,' Anna warned playfully, 'He'll know something is up.' She grinned at the twins, who clutched their hands over their hearts in mock outrage, earning themselves more laughter.

'Thank Merlin McGonagall isn't in yet,' Harry told them as he accepted a hang-over potion in the guise of a cup of tea from Fred, 'She can see trouble from a mile off.' There was a murmur of agreement and some more laughter.

When everyone had finished breakfast they turned to watch Hermione as she rose to announce the game for the day. She looked a lot more relaxed than she had the day before, and it was with a smile that she addressed the professors and her fellow students;

'Good Morning, I trust everyone slept well,' there was some sniggering from the students and Hermione grinned slyly before continuing, 'Welcome to the second day of the Hogwarts Christmas Games. Today's activity is a Snow and Ice Sculpture Competition. There will be two categories; team and individual. The team game will begin in one hour, that is,' she glanced at her watch, 'Half past nine. I will explain the rules once everyone has gathered outside. See you then!' She made her way back to the students table to snag one last cup of tea, smiling as she watched the students discuss last minute plans with their teams.

At half past nine Hermione and Ernie stood at the top of the stairs that led into the castle, waiting for the last stragglers to join the crowd at the bottom of the stairs. The two heads shared a smile when they noticed that many of the students stopped to greet their partners from the previous night before moving to join their teams.

'Is everyone here?' Hermione asked loudly after a few minutes and when there was a call of 'aye!' she turned to Ernie, indicating that he proceed.

'Alright, today's activity is a Snow and Ice Sculpture completion. There will be two categories; team and individual sculptures. First off is the team competition, in which all of the students are taking part. Am I correct in assuming that none of the professors are taking part?' he asked, turning to Professor McGonagall, who nodded, 'Therefore the judges for the team competition will be all of the professors. I would like to remind the professors that their judgments should not be biased,' there was some chuckling at this and Ernie smiled kindly, 'Hermione, would you explain all of the rules, please?'

Hermione nodded and turned to face the students, 'The rules for this competition are simple; your sculpture may be as large as you want, **but** it may not be smaller than the smallest member of your team. You may use magic to aid in constructing and decorating your sculpture, **but** you **may not** construct the entire sculpture with a wave of your wand! Colour, moving parts and intricate details will all count in regards to the judging. You have three hours to construct your sculpture, but if half or more of the teams haven't completed their sculptures by the end of the three hours an extra hour will be allowed, but no more. It is now,' she consulted her watch, '09:50. Professor Snape, will you please do us the honours of calling 'begin' at 10:00 and 'end' at 13:00?' She smiled winningly at the haughty professor, who looked surprised at the request, but accepted nonetheless, sweeping up the stairs to take the place Ernie and Hermione vacated as they joined their respective teams and the students scattered, each team moving to the area they deemed most suitable for their sculptures. The still morning air was punctuated by impatient mutterings as the teams waited for the starting call.

'You may... Begin!' Snape called at exactly 10:00 and the immediately the teams began to work, wasting no time, as the teachers strolled among the teams, ensuring that none of the sculptures were being constructed with using magic exclusively, asking what each team had planned. Of course, no one would say.

Snape called the time every half an hour and the students all thought that time was moving far too quickly but they carried on working regardless. Despite their concentration and determination, being a group of teenagers, there was some drama; Ernie lay in the grips of a full body-bind curse, Susan and Neville having grown tired of his pompous directing, Dean and the twins, having finished early, were charming snowballs to follow bombard various students and some of the professors too, a shouting match ensued between Pansy and Blaise that lasted well over an hour and their team was disqualified when Draco, frustrated by his team-mates, finished their barely-started sculpture with a wave of his wand. Pansy and Blaise were absolutely furious when Professor McGonagall collapsed their sculpture, the Slytherin mascot, but, astonishingly, Draco seemed unfazed, wondering away from his team to watch Harry's team work.

At twenty to one Snape shot a firework into the air with his wand to get the students' attention, 'You have twenty minutes to complete your sculptures,' he told them and the teams worked with renewed vigour. Exactly twenty minutes later he shot another firework into the air.

'Your three hours are up!' he called, 'Please step away from your sculptures!'

When all of the students had withdrawn from their works Professor McGonagall spoke; 'Are there any teams that have not completed their sculptures?'

Neville and Susan, on account of Ernie's inactivity, were the only team that hadn't finished, but because it was only minor details that were missing from their sculpture they declined extra time.

'Alright then, who would like to introduce their sculpture first?' Professor McGonagall asked and there was silence as the students hesitated then Ron stepped forward.

'We would, Professor,' he said, indicating himself, Harry and Hermione. Professor McGonagall nodded and the professors, as well as many of the students, moved toward where the trio stood. Hermione removed the glamour that hid the sculpture and the gathered crowd hummed appreciatively.

The main feature of the sculpture was slightly taller than Ron. Set against the Forbidden Forest, they had constructed the front of a house. The windows had been charmed to be transparent so that the darkness of the forest filtered through them. An Acromantula (bearing Ron's initials) was "climbing" out of one window and a Dementor "stood" in the doorway, both creatures charmed black. About a meter in front of the house stood two life-like figures, wands out-stretched, behind which crouched a small child.

'The sculpture illustrates every child's wish; to have parents that protect them from that they fear most,' Harry explained softly, smiling when both Hermione and Ron took his hands.

'Which fears are represented here?' Professor Sprout asked gently.

'Ron is afraid of spiders,' Hermione explained and no one dared laugh, 'Harry fears fear itself, hence the Dementor and I...' Hermione paused and Harry squeezed her hand, 'I am afraid that I will never find my parents and their house will always stand empty.'

There was a silence as the gathered students and professors looked at the sculpture in a new light.

'Let us move on to the next sculpture,' Professor Tarrant suggested surprisingly tenderly and Neville offered to showcase his team's sculpture.

The group followed Neville and Susan.

'Our sculpture is a miniature of Hogwarts,' Susan explained, then waved her wand and the sculpture came to life; the sound of students talking and professors yelling floated out if the windows, the miniature Whomping Willow swayed much like the actual tree did, the water of the lake moved and a single tentacle rose out of the lake. The crowd oh-ed and ah-ed as the miniature imitated the original.

'Well done indeed!' Professor Vector praised them and the two blushed. Ernie lay behind the sculpture, fuming.

One by one each team led the professors to their sculptures;

Cho's team had sculpted the four Hogwarts mascots (the lion, eagle, badger and snake) around a fire. The fire flickered red and orange and the mascots gleamed with colour.

Ginny, Luna and Hannah had recreated Dumbledore's Tomb, surrounded by brightly coloured flowers and foliage carved from ice, and, when the crowd approached the flowers began to bloom and the foliage to grow, then die, as they would over the seasons. An inscription appeared on the tomb;

_Those we love never truly leave us._

Beneath it appeared another inscription;

'_I will only truly have left this school when none here are loyal to me... Help will always be given at Hogwarts to those who ask for it.' – Albus Dumbledore_

Silence once again fell over the crowd and many of the students linked hands as they stared at the replica tomb. The only sounds were quickly stifled sniffs.

'Come on,' Fred encouraged the silent crowd, 'We have something to cheer everyone up.'

People slowly trickled away from the replica and the last team waited patiently until everyone had gathered around. Like Hermione's team they had placed a glamour over the sculpture, and with unnecessary flourish Dean revealed it. There was a gasp and some people even called for disqualification.

The sculpture was a model of the Hogwarts grounds; miniature students lazed on green turf, the water of the lake rippled and the Giant Squid sunbathed in the shallows. Underneath a small tree that was very familiar to some there sat four boys; one had a hand stretched to catch a fluttering Snitch, another read while the third lay with his head on the second's lap and the fourth watched the first with a expression of awe. Harry smiled and the twins winked at him.

'Before everyone begins to bay for our blood,' George said, 'I would like inform you that the only magic we used was to colour the snow and to make the lake, tree and Snitch – which has just flown off –' there was some laughter as the Snitch in question indeed buzzed away, 'move. And if you still don't believe me I'd like to remind my fellow Gryffindors what Dean is _very_ good at.'

There was some confusion then Neville clicked, 'His art!' he exclaimed and the twins beamed at him.

'Indeed, my dear Nev, Gred did the basic construction,' Fred grinned.

'Forge did the spell work,' George added.

'And Dean did the minute, awesome details,' Fred finished and Dean took a bow.

There was more laughter but some people still looked sceptical.

'How do we know you're not lying?' Pansy challenged and Professor Tarrant, growing tired of the Slytherin girl's whining, stepped in.

'I will vouch for this team, Miss Parkinson,' he told her with a glare and Pansy flinched, 'I am well aware of the Weasley twins' reputation and I made a point of it to watch them. They are not lying.'

Professor McGonagall spoke, diverting any sort of fight, 'Why don't the students return to the castle while the professors deliberate? I can assure, or warn, all of you that we will be using detection charms to guarantee that your sculptures were not constructed entirely by magic.'

The students quickly agreed, realising that they all felt frozen and hurried back to the warmth of the castle. It was only when everyone was standing huddled in front of the fire in one of the chambers of to the side of the Great Hall that someone noticed the absence of one of their number.

'Where'd Pansy go?' Blaise asked Draco, who rolled his eyes.

'She's probably using up all the hot water with one shower,' the blonde told him, but before Blaise, who had been dating Pansy on the sly for some time now, could say anything in her defence, a barrage of yelling caught their attention.

The two Slytherin boys shared a look before following the other students back into the Entrance Hall. The scene that met their eyes was not a pleasant one.

Professor McGonagall was screeching as she dragged Pansy up the stairs by her ear. The other Professors followed, fury etched on their faces.

'What is going on, Professor?' Hermione asked Professor McGonagall.

'Miss Parkinson is about to learn that revenge isn't all that sweet. ' Snape answered her, not moving to stop Professor McGonagall as she led the girl up the stairs towards her office, 'Proceed into the Great Hall; the winners will be announced after lunch.'

Though all of the students had been famished not too long ago they all either picked at their food or forced it down without any pleasure; they were all wondering what exactly Professor Snape had meant by revenge and dreading the consequences of Pansy's actions. To everyone's consternation Professor McGonagall only reappeared 20 minutes later (minus Pansy) and they all fidgeted while she ate. A sigh of relief ran around the student's table when she finally pushed her plate away and rose.

'Before I announce the winners,' she began, 'I must inform you all that Miss Parkinson will no longer be allowed to take part in these games. Now, the other professors and I have –,' her voice trailed off as Ginny raised her hand the way she did in class.

'Please, Professor, what did Pansy do?' she asked, and, looking at the students, McGonagall realised that she wouldn't be able to avoid the subject. She sighed.

'Miss Parkinson felt it unfair that her team had been disqualified for using magic to construct their sculpture using magic and that Misters Weasley and Mister Thomas had not, despite Professor Tarrant's declaration to the contrary and, while the other professors and myself were examining Mr Potter's team's sculpture, Miss Parkinson destroyed the sculpture.'

Dean and the twins jumped up at her words and the students watched, stunned by what they had heard, as the trio streaked out of the hall. Even from inside they could hear the three boys moaning and swearing.

'Well, isn't that a buzz killer?' Ron muttered, to the general murmurs of agreement.

'Why don't we call off the individual sculpture competition for today and rather include them in tomorrow's activity?' Luna suggested, 'I doubt anyone feels inspired after that news.' Her fellow students agreed dejectedly; she was right, of course.

'But what if she does the same thing tomorrow?' Dean asked as he retook his seat.

It was Professor McGonagall that reassured him; 'I assure you, Mister Thomas, that Miss Parkinson will not have the opportunity to spoil tomorrow, or any day thereafter. Not only is she not allowed to participate, her presence at these games will not be tolerated. She has been given strict instructions to remain inside the castle – or in the Slytherin common room, should the activities bring us inside – during the games. She will also be attending a week's worth of detention once term commences. Whether she is allowed to take part in the student games is up to all of you.'

Blaise frowned, 'Isn't that a bit harsh? Detention _and _exclusion from the games?'

'These games were meant to make the holidays more bearable, Mr Zabini,' Professor McGonagall told him sharply, 'Miss Parkinson has already ruined one day of it!'

She caught herself and sighed, 'If all – and I mean _all_ – of the students feel that Miss Parkinson's ban from the games is unreasonable, you may overturn my decision. Her detentions, however, are not open for negotiation.'

Blaise turned to Draco, but the blond only arched an eyebrow, as if saying "what are you looking at me for?' Blaise glared at his friend then turned to the other person he thought most likely to back him up – Hermione.

'Gran- Hermione, don't you think this ban is a bit unreasonable?' he asked, fighting to keep the pleading out of his voice.

Hermione bit her lip as she studied him, thinking.

'No,' she said finally, 'Professor McGonagall is right; we all agreed that these games are all in the name of fun and making our holiday more bearable. Pansy has already ruined one day of it, why should she be allowed the chance to ruin another? She destroyed what I personally thought was the best sculpture out of revenge and I'm sure that if the professors hadn't heard her she would have destroyed the rest. It wasn't Dean or the twins' fault that your team was disqualified,' she shot Draco a "no offence" type of look and he merely shrugged, 'and yet she destroyed their sculpture because she couldn't win a prize. You, Blaise, said that if we have prizes for these games it should be on the condition that we don't start seeing these games as competitions and Pansy has broken that rule,' Hermione sighed, 'If Pansy cannot hold back her childish tendencies, which she has proven she can't, she should _not_, in my opinion, be allowed to take part anymore.' Hermione sat back, meeting Blaise's shocked gaze without flinching.

'Let's vote on it,' Susan decided, reminding Harry strongly of her aunt, 'All those in favour of allowing Pansy to return to the games, thus over-turning her ban?'

Blaise raised his hand, looking around expectantly, but he was the only one and his hand sunk down.

'All those in favour _of_ the ban,' Susan paused, 'and thinks the ban should extend to include the student games?'

Everyone besides Blaise raised their hands without hesitation and Draco in particular received a stinging glare from his best friend. Susan nodded and turned to Professor McGonagall.

'Professor, the vote speaks for itself – the students agree that Pansy crossed a line and should _not_ be allowed any further participation in the games. _Any_ of the games.'


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and Co.**

**Chapter Five – A Bit of a Deviation**

Professor McGonagall bit back a sigh of relief as the students nodded in agreement to Susan's statement.

'Very well, shall we move on to the prizes?'

'Hold on, we have a better idea,' George Weasley called loudly, indicating his twin and himself.

'We personally think that _all_ of the sculptures were awesome,' Fred added just as loudly.

'And since everyone feels a bit miffed –'

'Why don't we forget the individual prizes –'

'And just share the prizes amongst us all?'

They finished the last sentence together and grinned. There was a pause.

'I think that's a splendid idea,' Ernie offered tentatively and the other students nodded in agreement.

'Well then, you'd better come collect the prizes,' McGonagall smiled and Dean, Terry and Ernie stood.

'Party in the Gryffindor Tower?' Ron suggested, wincing slightly when Fred and George jumped up.

'Last one to the Common Room – '

'Has to eat a Canary Cream!' they announced before streaking out of the Great Hall and there was shout of laughter as the rest of the students hurried to follow.

'Oi! No fair!' Terry, Dean and Ernie cried as they set off in pursuit, the hampers clutched to their chests.

'What in Godric's name is a "Canary Cream"?' Snape asked, frowning as he watched the students flee the hall.

'No idea Severus,' McGonagall answered shortly, 'Here, try this pastry, it's delicious.'

* * *

The students didn't play any games that night; instead they sat around, chatting, making jokes, and laughing at the twin's antics. As the night wore on students began to drift off to bed or back to their own dormitories until only Harry, Ginny, Ron, Draco, Anna and the twins remained; Anna and Draco sharing the couch in front of the fire, Harry leaning against the armchair in which Ginny lazed, Ron mimicking her pose across from the pair and the twins lying stretched out on the floor. A comfortable silence lay over the common room.

This, obviously, could not be allowed.

'Want to play a game?' Fred asked the group in general as he sat up, ignoring Ginny's pointed glare – she had hoped to slip away with Harry.

'Sure, but what?' Anna asked, rousing herself from a doze.

The twins shared a glance, grinning, 'Kings!'

Harry and the other Weasleys groaned, having played the game with the twins before, but Draco and Anna looked rather excited (_Typical Slytherins, _Harry found himself thinking).

'Which rules are we playing?' Anna asked, her eyes gleaming.

'Wizarding rules?' Ginny suggested, obviously resigned to her fate.

'Wizarding rules?' Draco repeated, curious. With so few people around he had long since dropped his haughty act and, although still slightly wary, he was more laid back than anyone had ever seen him.

'It's mostly the muggle rules,' Fred told him,

'But with some magic twists,' George finished.

'Explain,' Anna insisted, leaning forward.

'Ace is waterfall,' Fred told her,

'Everyone begins drinking at the same time and you may only put your glass down when the person to your right has stopped drinking. The person who drew the card is the first to stop,' George elaborated.

'Two is for you,'

'If you draw a two you get to choose who takes a shot,'

'Three is for me,'

'If you draw a three you take a shot,'

'Four is "I never",'

'If you draw a four you state something you've never done and everyone who has takes a shot,'

'Five is for guys,'

'If you draw a five all the guys drink,'

'Six is for chicks,'

'If you draw a six all the ladies take a drink,'

'Seven is Seven minutes in heaven,'

'If you draw a seven you put your wand on the floor and say '_circumac_', your wand will spin and you have to kiss the person it's pointing at when it stops. If it's pointing at no one you take two shots,'

'Eight is mates,'

'If you draw an eight you pick a "mate" and every time either of you drink the other has to drink too,'

'Nine is truth,'

'If you draw a nine you hold your wand and anyone can ask you a question. If you lie, your wand will shoot red sparks and you take a shot. If you tell the truth your wand will shoot green sparks and you can choose someone else to take a shot,'

'Ten is dare,'

'If you draw a ten anyone can give you a dare. If you chicken out you have to down a drink or take off an item of clothing,'

'Jack is make a break a rule,'

'If you draw a Jack you can make a rule. If you draw a Jack after the first was drawn you can break the previous rule or make your own,'

'Queen is question master,'

'If you draw a queen you are question master and if you ask a question, the person who answers it has to take a shot. You stay question master 'til the next queen is drawn,'

'King is King's Cup,'

'If you draw a king you have to down a glass of whatever. So, are you all up for it?'

The twins finished and grinned.

'Those rules aren't very magical,' Draco frowned, but quickly held up his hands in mock surrender when Ron and Ginny glared at him.

'Those are the _tame_ rules,' Harry muttered.

'Are we playing or not?' Fred suddenly burst out, becoming impatient.

The rest of the group has barely nodded their assent when two glasses appeared before each of them – a shot glass and a zombie* glass – and a deck of cards as well as an unmarked bottle appeared before Fred. Ginny eyed the bottle wearily.

'What,' she asked sharply, 'is that?!'

'That, little sister,' George answered with a sly smile, 'is our own concoction. It's as strong, if not stronger, than Fire Whiskey, but tastes like whatever you want it to taste like.'

There was a short silence then Harry, sounding strained, muttered, 'Oh merlin, we're all going to die.'

'Let's get this over with,' Ron sighed, knowing it was too late to back out. Fred grinned at his younger brother as George arranged the cards on the floor and beckoned everyone closer.

'I'll start,' Harry grumbled, reaching for a card on the other side of the circle. He groaned as he flipped it over – seven. The group watched with bated breath as Harry placed his wand on the ground and mumbled the spell.

'Well, isn't that a fine way to start this game?' Fred managed before bursting out laughing. Ginny looked torn between horror and amusement, Ron looked disgusted, both of the Slytherins were giggling like six year old girls and Harry and George eyed one another warily.

'Come on boys,' Anna choked out between giggles, 'Might as well get it done with.' Her giggles became out-right laughter as both boys turned death stares on her.

'It only has to be a peck, right?' Harry squeaked and Ginny, who was starting to see the funny side, shook her head.

'I hate you,' Harry grumbled, crawling over to the stony-faced twin, 'Sorry.' He took a deep breath then drew George closer to him. When Fred finally called time the two boys pulled away with identical grimaces.

'Never, ever, am I doing that again,' Harry muttered.

'Hold on,' Ron said suddenly as Harry crawled back to his place, 'Before we go on, can we agree that if we spin and it lands on a sibling we both just drink two shots?' The entire group nodded.

'Good,' Ron sighed, relieved, 'My turn.' He reached for the card closest to him and beamed.

'Ladies,' he turned the card to display a six and both Anna and Ginny rolled their eyes as the bottle floated toward them, filling their respective shot glasses.

'Cheers,' they clinked their glasses together and threw back the shot.

'Wow,' Anna gasped, 'this is really good!'

Fred chuckled as he reached forward to take a card, looking unimpressed as he placed the nine down.

'Can anyone ask the question?' Draco asked with a steely glint in his eyes.

'Indeed,' Ron confirmed and Draco smiled slyly, turning to Fred.

'How is it you know where all the secret passages in the castle are?'

Harry and the Weasley boys shot one another alarmed glances and Fred knew he had to choose his answer carefully.

'A map George and I found,' he answered, eyeing his wand warily, letting out a sigh of relief as it shot green sparks. Draco looked a little disappointed but said nothing as George took a card.

'I never,' he stated as he placed the four beside his brother's card, thinking.

'There's not really much we've never done, is there Forge?'

'Right you are, Gred,' Fred agreed.

'But I've never had more than three O.W.L's,' George said and chuckled when everyone besides Fred groaned as the bottle poured them shots.

'Cheers to being a nerd,' Ginny muttered and they all drank.

Anna groaned as she threw a ten away from her as if it had offended her.

'Oh, a dare,' Draco grinned and the others laughed.

'I dare you to take your shirt off,' Ron shot at her before anyone else could speak; he'd been waiting for this chance since he and Hermione had called it quits.

Anna gave Ron a searching look before shrugging and pulling her t-shirt off, revealing a purple camisole. She cut Ron off before he'd even started protesting.

'You dared me to take my shirt off, but you said nothing about _all_ my shirts.'

'She has a point, Ronikins,' George pointed out and the boy in question fumed but stayed silent as Draco chose a card.

'Gentlemen,' he drawled, 'we're up,' he twirled the five around and the twins crowed happily, finally having their first drink.

'Ah fu- flying hippogriffs!' Ginny exclaimed and the ace she had drawn fluttered to the floor.

'It's okay Gin, you can stop whenever...' Harry faltered as his girlfriend's head suddenly snapped up.

'George, are the tall glasses self-refilling?' she asked sweetly.

'Why, yes, yes they are,' he answered and the effect was instantaneous – Harry paled, Ron swore and the twins beamed with pride.

'Uhm, what exactly is going on?' Anna asked with some trepidation.

'You'll see,' the twins chimed as the bottle floated around the circle, filling the tall glasses before each of them.

Anna wished she hadn't asked.

Ginny drank two glasses worth of alcohol before finally putting down her glass. Not wanting to be out-down, Harry drank down another glass worth before stopping, Ron stopping before Harry's glass even touched the floor. The twins timed their stops perfectly before both Draco and Anna broke off, gasping.

'I think I'm going to be drunk for the next _week_,' Draco moaned and Harry chuckled, laughing when he saw what card he had picked up.

'Drakey-poo, would you be my mate?' he sang in a tone worthy of Pansy, flashing an eight at him. Draco glared blearily at Harry for a moment then shrugged.

'Sure.'

Ron picked up a three and groaned. The group laughed.

Hilarity ensued as Fred picked up a Queen and George, getting a Jack one round later, decreed that his twin had to ask everyone for permission before he took a drink and they **had** to answer.

Everyone got steadily drunker as the game progressed, the cards never seeming to run out. An hour later Ron's hair was four different shades of blue, both girls had lost their shirts and the twins sat in their boxers, their pants adorning Harry's arms. Draco seemed to be the only one that was safe.

Until he drew a seven.

'Why is it always me?' Harry whined, staring down at the wand that was pointing right at him.

'You're not the only one that has to suffer, Potter,' Draco informed him, his drawl slightly marred by the slur he couldn't prevent, nearly tripping over Ginny who lay on her back, howling with laughter, as he made his way over to Harry and plopped down beside him.

'Shall we?' he asked mockingly then wrapped an arm around Harry's neck and pulled the raven into a kiss.

Harry moaned softly when the soft, warm lips crushed against his and he pushed forward, eager, tongue flicking out, seeking entrance to the other boy's mouth. Draco's usual poise laid to waste by the alcohol flowing through his system, the two boys tumbled over, cat calls and shouts of 'OI!' breaking them from their daze.

'Woah,' Harry murmured, staring down at the blond now lying beneath him.

'They don't call him a sex god for nothing,' Anna teased and Harry jumped, scrambling to get away from Draco, flushing.

'Alrighty then,' Fred said loudly, 'On with the game!' But he had barely reached for a card (the order of players long forgotten) when a retching sound from Ron accompanied a nasty splattering.

'I think that's our cue for bed,' Anna muttered as Ginny turned green and raced up the girl's dormitory stairs, grabbing hold of Draco as he stumbled to his feet and nearly fell over again.

'We'll clean up,' Harry told the pair in way of a greeting, one hand holding Ron up as he waved his wand with the other, vanishing the glasses, cards and the contents of Ron's stomach. The lingering group broke up swiftly when Ron groaned and turned green again.

'I'm not looking forward to tomorrow,' Draco mumbled as Anna led him through the portrait hole.

'Is it because of your impending hangover or the kiss you and Harry shared?' Anna teased and he glared at her.

'You cruel, cruel girl, you're not going to let us forget that, are you?'

'Never.'

**A/N: So, what dya think? Kings is one of my personal favourite drinking games and there are dozens of variations of the rules. Let me know if you have a rule you enjoy that wasn't mentioned here and maybe I'll use it later ;)**

*** Zombie glass is the actual name for a long glass.**


End file.
